Unpredictable
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: Katie loves Naomi who likes Emily who's in love with and dating Effy. Effy/Emily. Katie/Naomi. Naomi/Emily.
1. Chapter 1

She looks over at me, or is she looking at Emily. I hope that she's looking at me because it's useless for Naomi to look over at Ems because Ems doesn't love her, doesn't want her, doesn't want to kiss her, hold her, wake up with her, Ems doesn't want anything that I do.

When Naomi kissed Ems back in middle school, it was one of the biggest mistakes that Naomi ever made, it's not like she had friends to lose but the incident just got her beat up twice as much and a really bad reputation, no one even wanted to sit near or stand near her anymore, like she was some dirty contaminated lepar, when all she was, was a gentle girl who happened to like other girls. Ems pushed her off and punched her in the face and since then everything has been difficult, I was never allowed to talk to Naomi unless Ems wasn't there but that was a very, very rare happening, so very rare that it happened once every blue moon or something like that.

I found it really strange that everyone hated Naomi for being a lesbian whereas my sister was loved and adored by everyone, even the girls, they all loved her and carried on as they were, all close and touchy and that sort of stuff and she was a lesbian so what it was about Naomi, I did not know at all. There was nothing special about my sister that suggested that anyone gave her special treatment, I always thought that she deserved worse than what Naomi got or that Naomi shouldn't have got any shit off anyone at all, but they're just my thoughts and my voice, thoughts and opinions always go unnoticed. It's the way that it is. At college, Ems is the popular and loud one that everyone wants to be or be with and I'm just the twin that is in the shadows and that makes her look good because she's in control over someone. That's right, I'm a doormat, it's actually really tragic as well, by being a doormat, I actually show Naomi how weak I am and that's it! Everything that I say or do always reverts back to that blonde angel in some way. DAMN!

Anyway, you might have or you might've not noticed that I'm in love with a certain blonde girl called Naomi Campbell and I am also very jealous that my sister got to at least touch those lips, even if it was only for a thousandth of a second, she still managed to when all I've ever had is a hug and a smile. Naomi has liked our Ems for ages now and since the middle school situation happened, it's obvious by the way that she looks at her, that she's fallen even more in love with her or she's even most definately actually in love with her now. I'm not sure, but I'm damn jealous and that's all I can really say about the matter. I realise that I've been staring at her for the past ten minutes at the least, oh god, what if she'd turned around at some point and noticed me staring? She doesn't know that I feel anything for her, well at least, I don't think that she does, I look to the table next to me where Emily and Effy are sitting. They were sitting behind the blonde so this means I could just catch myself looking that way instead now and making it much less obvious. Effy had her arm around Emily's waist as Ems rested her head on Effy's shoulder, yeah that's right. Emily was dating Effy, the one and only Effy Stonem, sister of the legendary Tony Stonem, They'd been dating for a year or something like that now and they only met about a year ago as well, they had this instant attraction thing going on. It's cute in a way but no one should have to hear their sister screaming in pleasure or have to hear her girlfriend moaning her name and no one, especially me should have to sleep in the same room, in the bed across from the bed that they had sex in. It's actually rather disgusting. It makes me want to be sick.

**"You have to stand up and say one fact about yourself, so I'll start."** Kieron told us simply. **"I'm Kieron and I hate being a fucking teacher."**

**"I'm Emily. I love the girl next to me."** She said with the biggest grin on her face.

**"Great, I'm fucking happy for you."** Kieron sarcastically replied.

**"I'm Katie. I'm without...."** I said sadly as I took one glance at Naomi and sat down.

**"Oh well. Shit happens" **Another sarcastic reply.

**"I'm Naomi. I hate injustice and I'm unpredictable."**

**"I'm Effy. I'm hers and I also think my mum is having an affair."** The rest of the form went after us all; fun, like I'm ever going to talk to any of these people so why do I want to know pointless facts about them all. The only people that I'll ever talk to are Emily and Effy at this rate, I'm not very good for making my own friends, I rely on my sister for that because no one really likes me for who I am, I'm too shy and quiet and I need to be like every one else to have friends, I've tried, but I can't be loud and I can't not give a damn about anything. I worry too much and I can't really stand up for myself, I've done it once or twice but it never worked out that well. I turn around and look at Naomi, suprise suprise, she's not looking at Emily.

She's looking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

She's beautiful. She really is. She's a picture of perfection with her deep chocolate brown eyes and her bright and vibrant red hair that glows in the sun when it shines through the window. She's adorable how she tugs at her lip with her teeth when she's trying to remember something or how she bites the end of her pen when she's nervous, not that I pay that much attention to her. She doesn't know that I pay attention to her these days, I think she was heavily thrown off the scent when I constantly used to lust after her sister Emily, but then I realised that I was definitely going after the wrong twin. I wanted Katie Fitch, not Emily. How I didn't figure this out a long time ago, I will never actually know. Katie is a lot cuter than Emily is, quieter as well and she has a much sweeter smile and plus, she's not with some deranged psycho that is called Effy or Elizabeth Stonem, now that girl is crazy and a hard piece of work, that's why Effy and Emily suit so well together.

I'm sat in my new college form room with the rest of the people who are in my form, some of them look like nice people but there seem to be some fools in here, like the guy named James Cook who pulled his pants and boxers down in front of the entire starting year about fifteen minutes ago, then there's Katie and Emily, psycho Effy. I spent a long time wanting Emily and honestly, I was completely and utterly stupid when I was going through that phase, I've never talked to Effy, I'm afraid that she might try and kill me or something stupid like that, I've heard she's a right mess, just like her brother used to be and I've only ever talked to Katie three times in my entire life.

There's some guy with curly hair who said something about maths or science, I don't know, he lost me after two words and there was some scruffy skater guy who whore grubby clothes and looked a mess, he looked like he could be a nice guy, as did the geeky science guy but it doesn't mean I'll talk to them, I'm Naomi Campbell, I don't need anyone at all, not since my bastard of a father walked out on me and my mum when I was younger. I don't care about either of my parents but the whole thing about him walking out on us, instilled a high belief in me that I do not need anyone and that I should not trust anyone because they will always turn around and stab you in the back, and no one that I will ever meet will change that.

**"You have to stand up and say one fact about yourself, so I'll start. I'm Kieron and I hate being a fucking teacher." **Good for you. You inspire me so much by saying that. Well done.

**"I'm Emily. I love the girl next to me."** She grinned. Tragic, you are a soppy thing, get over it because everyone probably already knows that you're in love with Effy, they had to see it all morning.

**"Great, I'm fucking happy for you."** This Kieran guy knew how to make me laugh, he was alright I guess.

**"I'm Katie. I'm without...."** She's so cute, what is she without I wonder? I will have to make it my duty to find out the beauty's want.

**"Oh well. Shit happens" **That's a bit harsh isn't it. I don't like him anymore now.

**"I'm Naomi. I hate injustice and I'm unpredictable." **Oh yes, I had to crack that one, that is so my line. End of. I do hate injustice and I really am unpredictable at times, my most recent thing being swapping my interest for Emily and Katie, not something anyone expected really.

**"I'm Effy. I'm hers and I also think my mum is having an affair."** Oh, now that is interesting, this is going to be a fun two years. I turn back to looking at Katie and looking at her seems to be my sport and main focus of the day. I've been staring for about five minutes now and I've only just snapped out of it and realised that she's caught me. Damn, how long has she seen me looking at her for? Fuck, crap, shit, bollocks. I was in deep trouble now.


End file.
